Hurricane
by Lams4life159
Summary: Warning I am terrible at writing summaries! Ok so this is my first FanFiction and I am trying my best. Alex moves to New York and gets a scholarship to one of the best Colleges in New York. It all starts out fine but as the year progresses things get worse and worse until his life turns into a hurricane. Unpredictable. Finally the eye, but it's not the end. Rated:T(language,topics)
1. chapter 1: Edit A (glad to be back!)

I look out at the vast hills and valleys that are streatched out before me. The green grass sways under my shoes. The sun casts its bright yellow rays across the landscape of pure serenity and I sigh. This is what I need. I look at a leaf that has blow at my feet by the cool summer breeze.


	2. Chapter 2 edit A

**I'm writing this while I'm supposed to be working on a current event project that's due tomorrow/Monday. But hey. I'm already failing civics. I used google translate for the French. I'm sorry if it's incorrect. BLAME IT ON GOOGLE!!**

 **John**

Waking up to the smell of bacon is awesome. Meanwhile waking up to the smell of _smoke_ is a different story. I hear my friends running 'round in the kitchen. I sit up at pull my dark curly brown hair into a ponytail and walk to the kitchen door. I lean on the frame and see the oven open and Hercules lookingat the black bacon. Lafayette is pacing the kitchen muttering.

"Y'all are _real_ smooth."

They both turn their heads and look at me. Hercules' short hair is tucked inside a black beanie, and he looks like he lost my turtle. Then there's Lafayette. He has tears in his eyes and looks like he hasn't slept. At. All. They both look like they fucked something up.

"What are ya doin' anyway?"

"Uhhh well Laff had an idea of making you breakfast 'cause it's your birthday...". He motioned to the mess of bacon and a little tray of burnt eggs. "Didn't go very well."

I look at Lafayette. "Dude, really?" He looks down in shame. "Wait, it's my birthday?" Hercules looks at me in disbelief and Lafayette follows suit.

"Youfuckingforgotyourbirthday?"

This time Hercules is the one who is pacing. Lafayette looks at the wall and starts muttering quietly. "Ok, ok. Yeah I forgot my birthday. So what?"

My friends are glaring at me. "What? My birthdays were never anything special as a kid 'cause o my dad. I've just started to ignore 'em."

Hercules studies my face for a little. "There's another reason why you forgot your birthday..."

"How 'bout we discuss this over coffee? I'll pay." I'll do anything to get away from that topic. "mon ami tu ne paieras pas pour ce café, tu me tuerais moi-même. je l'ai?"

"Huh?"

"Nothing! Merde."

Me and Hercules don't know French and I kinda don't wanna know what he said.

We decide to go to a little shop some where in New York. I don't really know because Herc drove. We walk into a small cozy building with a barista that looks like she would kill to be able to sleep for a minute. Only one other person is there and he is vigorously typing on his computer. College student.

We sit down right behind the only other customer in the building. This is why Laff isn't allowed to chose the seating.

We sit in awkward silence until I think of something to say.

"Yo, what dorms do y'all got?"

Lafayette looks up from stirring his coffee. "Vraiment, John, je n'ai pas eu mon programme et je suis sûr que personne ne l'a fait."

I look at him in confusion. Hercules shares and identical look with me.

"Any way do any o y'all got a certain person on your mind?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"'Cause y'all keep staring into space with stupid grins on your faces."

They both blush furiously.

"Oohhhhhh!"

"Well what girl do you have stuck in that hollow whole you call a head?"

"I don't have a girl in mind, Laff."

"Yes you do, I can tell."

"No I don't, he isn't eve-"

I cover my mouth with my hands as Lafayette and Hercules start to form mischievous smiles.

"You do?! Yay! John do-"

I stand up almost knocking the table over.

"John please calm down, mon ami."

"I-I"

"Who is he?"

" I don't know."

"John, don't be silly. How can you _not_ know?"

"I don't remember. Ok?"

"But if you have a crush on them-"

" I. Can't. _REMEMBER!!! "_

I look Lafayette I. The eyes and I feel tears coming to my eyes. Hercules has been watching this escalate while recording.

"Why? May I ask?"

"Because- well."

I sigh knowing I will never hear the end of this."Because. I have short term memory loss."

"Oh, John I-"

"It's ok."

"But really, John-"

"I'm fine, it's ok."

"Jo-"

"Just leave me alone. Then I'll forget about this conversation."

"Or you could forget about us"

Hercules motions to the two of them. I stand back up and try to leave. "John!"

Lafayette desperately yells and I stop moving. "Mon amie." I sigh and they stand up so we can leave the shop. I smile at Hercules and he looks sad. Almost like he pity's me. Ugh, I don't like being treated like I'm sick.

We walk back to the apartment and watch movies for a few hours until Hercules has to go to his 'work-thingie'.

Then it's just me and Lafayette. I start playing with the carpet as I run the events of the coffee shop incident through my head. I feel a warm hand on my shoulder.

"Joyeux anniversaire, ma petite tortue."

I smile. That's pretty much all I know in French.

 **Short chapter. I know I'm sorry but I'm tired. Btw comment if you want me to put translations in the end of the chapters. If I get ten people saying yes then I will do it. I'm also looking for a beta reader so if you know anyone or you are a beta reader or have any recommendations please any help would be appreciated! Bye, love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi sorry I broke my promise of posting one a day... im a terrible person. Anyway... I am doing this over the course of a night( no sleeping!!) so I'm sorry for any incorrect spelling or grammar(or a rushed plot).Have fun!**

Lafayette was curious to see John and Alex emerge from their rooms. "What were you doing?" He started when John glanced at him nervously. ' _Okkkkkk...'_

 _mon ami?"_ He prodded at John with the spatula. "I was about to let Hercules eat all the bacon." John made his best sarcastically offended face.

Everyone then sat down somewhere in the living room eating and watching tv. John on the recliner, Herc and Alex on the floor and Lafayette on the couch.

"Oh my god no! Thomas no more mac!" The four of them heard this from next door every day. "I'm done!" John couldn't handle it anymore. He stood up and went next door. School started next week and he wasn't going to have to hear that everyday. When he knocked on the door the notes she stopped. A third voice spoke up.

"See now you've pissed off someone else besides me." All three were obviously from different places. One sounded more like a farmer. The other sounded like he was constantly sick. Then the third sounded like- ' _oh shit.'_ John thought. Then the door opened.

"Hi!" John tried to sound as unsuspecting as possible. "What do you want Laurens?" Burr growled. " those two to stop yelling!" John was about to slap Aaron. "Hehe... ya..." Burr muttered. John sighed. "Aaron, if they aren't quiet by the start of school I will fucking kill you all."

After that it was quiet. Right up until school started. "Shut up! You know what? we're done!" John was home alone because he slept in. He got up and banged on the wall. "Shut up!" They stopped. He sat down on the couch and watched the news.

Later that day Alex, Laf, and Herc came back to a sleeping John. Alex decided to get a bottle of glitter.

"Why do you know where I keep them?" Laf questioned. Alex shrugged. "Reasons."

At that they decorated Johns face with glitter glue. After half and hour John finally twitched. ' _God that's cute.'_ Alex thought. Then John opened his eyes and the moment was ruined.

"The glitter bottles in your hands immediately gave it away." John sighed as he headed to the bathroom.

"Ya gotta give it to us though, I mean we got your whole face." Alex pointed out as he leaned against the door frame.

"Hey we're gonna get food for taco night, don't go making out ok?" Lafayette snickered as he finished the sentence.

Alex and John blushed. "He didn't- I mean- what?" Alex stuttered. "Shut up Alex." John said as he kissed Alex. ' _oh my god, what the hell?!'_ Alex pushed that thought away. "I- uh... hehe." John said as he stepped away. "Sorry..." Alex shook his head slowly at Johns words. "Don't be..." they sat there in scilence for a while. Then Alex turned to his room. In his room he laid on his bed and texted Peggy.

 **A/N: hey! Hoped you liked it! Kinda boring I know... but I did it to upload something... I broke my promise so I feel really bad... see ya next time!! Be nice to people, it will pay off!**


	4. Chapter 4

Text to Peggy:

 **A.ham: yo Peg I need to tell you something...**

 **PegPeg: what?!**

 **A.ham: umm well... ya see... me and... umm John...**

 **PegPeg: :o did you?! OhMyGod! You did!**

 **A.ham: uhhhh ya...**

 **PegPeg: I'm coming over wether you like it or not!**

 **A.ham: ok...**

Peggy ran out of her dorm cheering. She got to Alex's dorm to see- none other than- Aaron Burr. She passed by him and pulled out a key- yes she had a key to Alex's dorm- and unlocked the door. When she stepped in Alex was on the couch watching the news.

"Ewww you watch the news?!" Peggy cringed. She hated the news.

"It was on when me Laf and Herc got back." Alex shrugged. "That means John watches the news."

Peggy plopped down next to him. She smiled and poked him. "Sooooooooo... you and John, ayyy?"

Alex pushed her onto the floor. Then at the worst possible moment John walked in, Peggy was attacking Alex for pushing her on the floor. She tackled him into the floor and was laying on top of him with her face insanely close to his and she was grinning. Then: "wha- " then a door slam.

"Uhh..." they both ran to Johns room. "John?" Alex yelled. "What?"

Peggy left and went through Alex's room and through the bathroom.

"John I-" she stopped when she saw his face. A mix of terror and hatred. "John, whatever you thought happened it didn't." She grabbed his hand. "You know I wouldn't hurt you like that." She tried to reason and it seemed to be working. By then Alex had made his way into the room. "John you need to understand, it wasn't like that." John shuffled his feet. Alex looked at the ground.

"I'm gonna go so you two can have some time to figure it out." Peggy really just wanted to cry.

When she got back to her dorm Eliza had obviously been freaking out. Angelica stood in Eliza's door blocking her from leaving. Peggy snuck past Eliza highfiveing Angie on her way to her room.

"Peggy!" Eliza screamed. "Peggy, where the fuck were you?!" Peggy dodged Eliza's attempt at tackling her. Then Angelica saved her life by grabbing Eliza as Eliza lunged at her.

"I'm 19 I can do what I want!" Screamed Peggy. "I don't trust those four boys!" Eliza yelled back as she fought to free herself from Angelica.

Peggy slammed her door and cried. ' _Why can't Eliza see that they're my friends... I need to come out to them'_ she opened her door, and wiped away tears.

"Angie, Liza. I need to tell you... I'm not straight." At that Eliza's eyes watered and Angelica shrugged.

"I guessed from the way you looked at Maria." Angie plainly stated like it was a usual conversation.

"The boys. Do they know? Are they the only ones that know?" Eliza breathed obviously trying not to cry.

Peggy nodded slowly.

"They're the first ones I told because they told me they're-" she stopped.

Angelica and Eliza looked at Peggy immediately interested. Then Peggy shook her head and texted the group.

 **Squad:**

 **PegPeg: ummm guys I'm in a situation...**

 **DrunkAssTurtle: oh come on! What is it this time?**

 **FrenchFry: did you and lizzy get in an argument**

 **PegPeg: ummmm kinda...**

 **PegPeg: I came out and almost spilled you guys... I can't tell them nothing... what do I do?**

 **BastardOrphan: I'm fine with you telling them. As long as they don't go telling people.**

 **ThatsRight: I agree with Alex**

 **DrunkAssTurtle: same**

 **FrenchFry: I'm fine with it.**

 **PegPeg: really?! Oml thank you!**

 ** _PegPeg, DrunkAssTurtle, FrenchFry, BastardOrphan, and ThatsRight left._**

Peggy looked up to see a confused Angie and Eliza. She took a deep breath and told them about the boys.

"Holy. Shit." Eliza shook her head slowly. "I feel like a terrible person, Peggy. I didn't trust them because reckless boys like them almost killed mom." She then started to cry. Then- the worst possible time- Peggy's phone made a twinkling noise. Peggy groaned and checked it.

Maria accepted her date request.

 **A/N: in my opinion, uploading onechapter per day is _HARD!_ So instead I will upload one every _two_ days. Thank you for not killing me!! Leave suggestions in the reviews. Please I beg you! I am running out of ideas. Thank you, you stunning pineapple trees. **


	5. Chapter 5

John turned up the volume on the tv to drown out the sound of arguments from next door.

"I'm gonna kill 'em." John muttered to himself.

The door to his dorm slammed open. And there stood a squealing aPeggy. She looked tired from having to work extra shifts at her new job but she still looked like the happy cheerful person she is.

"She said yes! She said yes!"

John had no idea what that meant. Then reality struck. Maria Reynolds. Obviously. Peggy's crush since third grade.

"Maria?"

John knew he was right. Peggy nodded. She was laughing. John felt like everything was going to be ok... finally. At that point all the optimism in the room left as the arguments from next door had gotten louder. Then a crash. Quiet. Ominous silence. The two of them stayed completely still. Listening for any noise. Nothing…

"Peggy? Should we worry?"

John felt like he should. Peggy just shrugged, putting her phone in one of the pockets of her cargo shorts. Then sitting down on the floor. John liked how she didn't give a shit about her looks- as long as it was functional.

"Awwww... what the fuck Thomas!!"

John recognized the ever-so-pessimistic voice of Aaron Burr. The most boring person I the world. It still amazed John how Burr had a girlfriend. Peggy groaned as she obviously recognized him too.

"Burr goes to shcool here? Oh, god. If I have _One_ class with him!"

Peggy held up her pointer finger. She hated Aaron Burr with a burning passion. Johns thoughts were then replaced by others. ' _Damn. Peggy has got some courage. She just walked up to Maria and asked her out. I couldn't ever do that to Alex. Could I? He might be gay. He might not.'_ Then a saying his mother used to say: 'Take chances, make mistakes. Just as long as you correct them'.

A knock on the door jolted John back into reality.

Peggy got up to answer it. There stood Thomas Jefferson.

"Shit."

It escaped John before he could even think. Peggy sighed. "What." She was oddly confident around him. Even after senior year.

Thomas explained how he had gotten pissed off when James threw out all the mac and cheese. Then threw a chair at his head. He didn't miss.

"So why the fuck do you need our help?" John was insanely pissed at rhis point.

Thomas fucks up the last three weeks by arguing with his boyfriend and Bitchface, _then_ he comes over here with the nerve to ask for help even after senior year in high school when- John pushed that thought away. He didn't like to think of what Thomas had done to Peggy.

Peggy had hoped 'Thomas' was Thomas Conway not _Jefferson._ No, it _had_ to be Jefferson. Keeping a straight face was hard because the hot stare from John was burning in the back of her head. Peggy struggled to stay calm and not flip out and go psycho from the memories of senior year. Not good ones. She still felt bad that James was on the floor in Thomas' dorm bleeding. 

It wasn't like she just thought he was a bitch, Peggy _knew._ No one can undo what happened. Never. Even though she hated Thomas, James had always been a nice person. He was there in fith grade when she was teased for liking Maria. He also helped Peggy get over what happened in senior year. Many other times he was there for Peggy like a good friend. Thomas was the main problem.

Before she could think Peggy pulled out her phone and dialed 911. Peggy dragged John off the couch and told Thomas to lead the way to his dorm. The three of them entered to James on the ground and Aaron looking terrified at a door which Peggy presumed was his room. The sirens signaled the arrival of the ambulance.

After the ambulance left Peggy headed to her dorm wich was one level below the boys dorm. Halfway down the stairs someone running up the stairs knocked into her.

"Hey! Watch it!"

The person stopped. "Sorry Peg."

"Oh, hey Alex." She then remembered yesterday. "So, Johns the only one up in your dorm." She headed down the stairs leaving a confused Alex. "Have fun!"

 **(A/N): yay! Another chapter! Fluffy shit. I know it's bad I am terrible at this stuff anyway! Help me I'm running out of ideas. Btw I'm definitely gonna start a series with John, Alex, and Little Angie. I just don't know what to call it! I'm struggling.**


	6. Chapter 6

Alex stared after Peggy as she descended the stairs to her dorm. He was running up that stairs because last time there was an ambulance in front of his apartment complex someone had committed suicide.

When Alex entered his dorm John was sprawled out on the couch asleep.

"Wake up, lazy ass."

Alex muttered as he moved Johns legs so he could sit.

"What is it Alex."

John had sat up at that point. He was rubbing his eyes. Alex chuckled. "How long were ya out?"

"Since the ambulance left."

John shrugged. "Why?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

John reached for the remot wich was on the side table next to Alex. John was stretched out over Alex's lap trying to reach the tv remote. He then gave up and plopped down on Alex. Alex then blushed. John rolled to face Alex. John smiled. Alex blushed. John put a hand o Alex's shoulder and pushed himself upright. Alex turned to face John when The mentioned man lunged at Alex and smashed his lips into Alex's. alex sat there stunned for a second then embraced it.

Alexander and John stayed there for a while, making out with John laying on Alex. The door opened as Lafayette and Hercules came in.

"Ohhhhh!"

At that Alex and John broke apart. A blushing mess.

Hercules groaned and gave Laf a fifty.

"You were betting on us?!" Alex and John yelled in unison. Lafayette laughed and walked up to Alex. " _Mon ami,_ we have been betting since you two looked at each other."

Alex crossed his arms as John pouted. Hercules was texting someone when all their phones went off with text tones. Alex and John glanced at each other. They grabbed their phones.

 **Squad**

 **ThatsRight: heyheyhey!!!! Guess what!!!**

 **PegPeg: tell me!!**

 **Congratulations: what.**

 **BurnBitch: yes?!**

 **DrunkAssTurtle: noooooo**

 **FrenchFry: hehe**

 **FrenchFry:** **Me and Herc walked into Alex and John making out on the couch!**

 **BurnBitch: Herc and I**

 **PegPeg: lizzy. It's texting**

 **A.ham: wow ya had to do it, Laf. Thx**

 **DrunkAssTurtle: ya I'm with Alexander on this one**

 **A.ham: you haven't called be Alexander... ever.**

 **DrunkAssTurtle: uhhhh autocorrect?**

 **PegPeg: that is a believable cause.**

 **Congratulations: well I'm going to sleep.**

 ** _Congratulations left group chat._**

 ** _BurnBitch left group chat_**

 **PegPeg: wow. They left quick**

 **DrunkAssTurtle: bye**

 ** _DrunkAssTurtle, A.ham left group chat_**

 **ThatsRight: ohhh! They left to go make out!**

 **FrenchFry: dude, we're in the same room as them**

 **PegPeg: good point**

 ** _PegPeg, ThatsRight, FrenchFry left_**

John felt like shit. He was relieved when Lafayette and Hercules left the room. Alex obviously saw that.

"Hey, John I-" John cut him off "its fine."

Alex frowned. His eyes searching Johns. Alex reached out to grab Johns hand. He laced his fingers with Johns. John sighed and looked at Alex. His tanned Caribbean skin, perfect eyes, just everything was enough to make John go crazy. Alex leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

" I'm going to sleep."

Alex got up and headed to his room. He stopped at the door. "There's room." Alex then went to his room. John heard groan of defeat and a laugh from Lafayettes room. John chuckled. He went to his room then laid down on his bed. John tried to sleep. When he did it wasn't pleasant. He dreamt of his childhood. Him having to witness his baby sibling getting beaten for nothing. John himself getting beaten. The worst part was when he witnessed his mothers life being beaten out of her by his father.

John woke in a cold sweat and breathing hard. He had been crying. John got up and went to Alex's room. When he opened the door Alex moaned in protest.

"Move over." Alex did just that. John scooted in next to Alex. John put his head on Alex's chest. "First day tomorrow." John muttered. Alex sighed. "Is that why you couldn't sleep?"

John shook his head. "Reasons."

"You remember the stupid ass thing we did the first night?" Alex questioned. John sighed. "Wich one?" They both laughed.

"Where we told our life stories so we could get to know each other." Alex mumbled. John laughed. "You made everyone cry."

They fell asleep talking about the past two weeks.

Alexander woke up to a camera in his face. "Huh?!" The Lafayette was grinning. " _Mon ami!"_ Alex jumped. He forgot that John was with him.

"What the hell!"

Johns yell alerted them that he was awake. "Sorry..." by then Lafayette had left the room. John blinked his eyes and glared at the door. ' _Oh my god he's adorable!"_ Was all Alex was thinking. Then John was looking at Alex amused. Alex scooted over to John. "They'll get used to it." Alex said putting an arm around Johns shoulders. John sighed. "What? Was it something I said?" John shook his head. Alex didn't believe him.

John looked at the clock. "Shit! Marine bio starts in five minutes!" John booked it out of the dorm. Alex sat there astonished. He gathered his things and headed to the library. He sat down in the back corner. He pulled out his computer and checked his email.

"Ad, spam, Laf, spam, ad, ad, John, spa-" he did a double take. "John?" He muttered. He clicked the email. It read:

Alex,

So umm ya this is John if ya haven't figured it out yet. I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight. Movie? If not it's ok.

Sincerely,

John L.

Alex reread the email five times. "Shit! When was this sent?" He scrolled to the top of the page. "Ten minutes ago?!" He grabbed the attention of someone else.

"Is there something wrong?" Alex looked up. A boy his age was sitting a few feet away.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to bother you." Alex looked at the floor. "It's nothing bad. Names Aaron Burr."

Alex replied. "Alexander Hamilton." They shook hands. "Hamilton? The new kid?" Alex was confused. "What grade are you in?" Aaron shrugged. "Freshmen." Alex was upset now. "Then why exactly am _I_ the new kid?" Aaron grinned. "Ya smart." Alex stared at him. "I like you Hamilton." Aaron glanced at Alex's sweatshirt. "Where ya from." Alex looked down. "Ummm depends, I've been in multiple places." Aaron cocked his head. "Where you born?"

Alex felt stupid. "Caribbean." Aaron looked surprised. "French?" Alex nodded. " _Oui, Mon ami."_ Aaron glanced at the clock. Well I better get goin to class. Believe it or not, there's a French class." Alex nodded slowly. "I think im going to a French class next too."

Aaron smiled. "Why do _you_ need a French class?"

Alex laughed. "Oh, I'm not _taking_ it. I'm helping _teach_ it." Then Alex picked up his computer and put it in his bag. Then he picked up hid bag and left the library.

When he got to the room the teacher greeted him in French. **(A/N): I don't know French so the italic is French translation cause I don't wanna google cause it's three am.** _"Hello, you must be Alexander Hamilton."_ Alex responded with: _"Yes, it is a pleasure to meet you, Mr Knox."_ Alex sat down in the back. Then five minutes later the rest of the class came in. Alex was too busy seeing how far he could go spelling numbers in French since he hadn't done it in so long. He ended up getting to 1569 before he was needed. " _Now, I would like to introduce you to Alexander. He is a natural born French- very fluent- and will be helping with any pronlems that have to due with spelling, grammar, or pronunciation."_ Mr Knox cleared his throat. "Did anyone _not_ understand?" No one said anything.

By the end of class Alex had helped with three worksheets, corrected two papers, and had to help one Mr Knox count to one thousand. He was exhausted. The next class was with John. At last.

When he arrived at lecture hall he saw an unusually impatient Lafayette at the door. "Alex!" He practically screamed. " _Alex you have got to come with me, the Marine Bio class went to the in school aquarium and John was helping with the sting rays when he got pushed in and stung by three rays. Come with me."_

Lafayette grabbed Alex's arm and led him to the nurse.

"Lafayette, you know I understood that, but if it had been anyone else you would have been yelling gibberish at them. You need to calm down."

Lafayette glared at him. "Did you not hear the part where I said that John got pushed into the stingray tank and stung three times?!" Alex stopped. "I didn't catch that part." Tears sprang into his eyes. Lafayette continued to drag Alex to their destination.

Lafayette opened the door to what Alex assumed the clinic. On the first bed was a soaking wet John. Two deep cuts showed where the stings had been. Lafayette left. "Wait Lafayette said there were three."

Then he saw the gash on his chest. "We called an ambulance." The nurse commented. When the ambulance arrived the nurse told Alex to go with him. So Alex climbed in.

"Alex..." John muttered. Alex looked over from his seat next to the hospital bed. "Yeah?" Johns eyes were glazed over like glass spheres replaced Johns normally lively eves. "I-I love you." Alex caught his breath. "John, I-" Alex sighed. "Me too." Alex took Johns hand. Then an alarm rang as Johns heartbeat slowed. It slowed. And slowed. Alex panicked. Doctors came in and tried everything. Alex was ushered into the hall as Lafayette, Hercules, Peggy, Angelica, and Eliza were contacted.

Peggy arrived first. She sat with Alex hugging him like a lost child. Next to arrive was Eliza who sat on the other side attempting to comfort Alex. Lafayette and Angelica arrived next. Lafayette paced as Angelica joined her sisters at Alex's side. Lafayette called and texted Hercules. He couldn't get a hold of him. Lafayette soon gave up by throwing his phone on the ground. Lafayette turned and banged his fist on the wall tears streaming down his face. Eliza stood up and walked over to him.

She put a hand on his shoulder. His body shook. Eliza took his hand. She muttered something to him.

The the doctor came out. His face stern.

The one word was the word that changed all their lives.

 **(A/N): Find out in the next chapter! I'm not going to upload it until I get comments telling me wether he should be dead, alive, or coma. Check out my other stories: What if?, Do you love me?, and happy Fourth of July! (Check that one out so I can get ideas for what to do for a new series based off that.) be nice! Encourage others to do great things.**

 **P.s. I wrote the end while listening** **to: Its Quiet Uptown, Stay alive (reprise), and Who lives, Who dies, who tells your story.**


	7. Update!

**Ok, so me being smart. I accidentally deleted my notes for chapter 7. The notes may have also consisted of a rough draft... I just screwed up three days of work. I am super sorry if I got your hopes up... btw I start school soon, so the updates will be even more uncommon than usual. Please leave a review telling me what to do with John, I want at least five reviews.**

 **I almost forgot! I am updating chapter one and possibly two, because they had a rushed plot. I know Lams is a rare occasion in this story at the time, (I need to figure out what to do with John!) I am working on that.**

 **Thank you for the patience and the kind reviews! Stay beautiful!**


	8. Another update! I'm sorry

**Hi,**

 **So I am not going to be uploading anything for a while... due to the fact that I am also working on a story (also called Hurricane) on a different app(Wattpad). I am going to be gone from for a few weeks as I work on it. Please still leave me ideas for Johns fate... I have an idea. Give me specifics. Thank you magnificent pickles!**

 **Sicerly,**

 **Lams**


End file.
